Endless Sky
by AlieHs801
Summary: Cielo Interminable. Enamorarse es lo mas hermoso del mundo, pero, puede llegar a convertirse en la peor de las desgracias. Un amor correspondido que, a ojos del mundo es prohibido. 『Todo el mundo debería ser libre. Sin embargo, nos quedamos atados a las reglas de la vida. Volemos lejos a ese gran cielo, mas allá de esta puerta. 』『Riren』『Omegaverse』『Mpreg』『LongFic』.


"Creciste inesperadamente alto.

Pero, me pregunto cómo lo está aguantando tu corazón."

Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan NO es de mi propiedad.

* * *

ENDLESS SKY

Capitulo I

Me encontraba parado frente a mi casa. Eran exactamente las 6:48 de la tarde. Sentía las piernas temblar. Y no era para menos; habían pasado ya 4 años desde la última vez que estuve en la casa de mis padres. No había dado ni un paso hacia adentro y ya sentía la tensión del lugar.

Me pregunto si realmente quería volver a casa.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, decido entrar.

— ¡Eren, hijo! — Mi madre, Carla, con una enorme sonrisa, me recibe con un cálido abrazo. — Te extrañé tanto, Eren…—Dice al tiempo que empieza a llorar.

—Mamá, yo también te extrañé demasiado— Realmente estos años sin mi madre han sido un infierno.

A la edad de 15 años, fui mandado a un internado en España debido a mi mal comportamiento. Además, mis padres no tenían el tiempo suficiente para criarme, debido a sus trabajos.

Mi padre es el Director General de un hospital reconocido en Francia, mientras que mi madre tiene su propia tienda de ropa.

Por ello, después de mi estadía en el internado, decidí quedarme a estudiar en España, a lo que mis padres no se opusieron.

Hoy, después de 4 años he decidido volver a Francia y estudiar la Universidad ahí.

Todo esto, por supuesto, con el apoyo de mis padres.

—Vamos hijo, tu padre te está esperando.

La voz de mi madre me saca de mis pensamientos, al mismo tiempo en el que me tomaba de las manos y me dirige al salón principal.

— ¡Eren! —Mi padre, Grisha, se levanta de su asiento. —Ya ha sido un largo tiempo, hijo.

Me abraza y yo le correspondo.

—Es cierto, he decidido volver a casa. —Respondo mientras me separo de él lentamente.

— ¿Es cierto eso, Eren? —Me pregunta mi madre.

—Si—respondo— He decidido terminar mis estudios aquí, en unos días entro a la Universidad.

—Esa es una excelente noticia— Mi madre realmente se oye emocionada.

—Bueno, iré a dejar mis maletas en mi habitación, probablemente me recueste un rato, ha sido un largo viaje.

—Claro, hijo, descansa lo que quieras.

Dicho esto, me dirigí rápidamente a donde recordaba era mi habitación.

Para mi sorpresa, estaba completamente igual a cuando me fui. Entre y aventé las maletas al piso mientras me aventaba a la cama.

* * *

Días después me encontraba en las oficinas de la Universidad FNC, la señorita encargada de la recepción me indicó esperar hasta que fuera llamado.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, se trataba de la entrada a la oficina. Vi entrar a un chico de no más de 20 años, era algo atractivo. Tenía un extraño corte de cabello estilo militar, no era muy alto, aun así, me llamó mucho la atención. _Demasiado atractivo, a mi parecer._ Pensé.

Su olor me indicó que se trataba de un alfa.

De pronto, me sentí algo acalorado, nunca me había sentido así. Debía tranquilizarme, de lo contrario el chico se daría cuenta de mi estado.

Para mi mala suerte, el chico se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Rápidamente volteé a otro lado.

—Hola. —Él habló

Gire mi cabeza lentamente hacia él.

— ¿Es a mí?

El asintió, al parecer era algo serio.

— ¡Oh!, hola…—Empezaba a ponerme más rojo de lo normal. Literalmente parecía un tomate.

— ¿Estudias aquí? —Para mí infortunio, el siguió hablando.

Comenzó a regular mi respiración, poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

—Próximamente, eh…si—Deje de tartamudear, ya era un avance— Vine a hacer mi inscripción—Dije en un tono más calmado.

— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —Ahora me miraba a los ojos.

—E-Eren… me llamo Eren—Sentir la completa mirada del chico me ponía de nuevo nervioso.

—Sabes, Eren…—De la nada, se acercó a mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir su respiración golpear mis mejillas. —Tienes ojos bonitos.

—Gr-gracias…—Me separé un poco de el— ¿Tu nombre es…?

—Levi. Levi Ackerman

—Levi. —repetí.

Segundos después, la puerta contigua a donde estábamos se abrió.

— ¿Eren Jeager?

Me levanté rápidamente, señalándome a mí mismo.

—Soy yo.

—Puedes pasar. —dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Asentí y me acerqué a la puerta que señalaba.

Voltee a ver a mi nuevo ''amigo''

—Nos vemos—sonreí

Él sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano.

* * *

Me quedé petrificado al escuchar el apellido del chico.

 _Jeager_

Vi cómo se levantaba y se dirigía a la oficina. El voltea y se despide.

 _No puede tratarse de él, ¿O sí?_

Me olvide completamente de lo que había ido a hacer a esa oficina, me levante y me dirigí a la salida.

* * *

El trámite tardó menos de la que esperaba. Comenzaría las clases la semana entrante.

Ahora me encuentro llendo de regreso a casa.

Durante todo el trayecto, no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico de la oficina.

 _Levi_

Sentí un montón de mariposas en el estómago al recordar su nombre.

 _Quizá esto sea ''amor a primera vista''_

Reí. De verdad era muy ocurrente.

Minutos más tarde me encontraba ya en mi casa.

—Llegué—Dije mientras dejaba mis cosas en la mesa.

—Hijo, ¿Cómo te fue? —Me abrazó y besó la mejilla

—Excelente, comenzaré mis clases en una semana—Digo algo emocionado.

—Esa es una buena noticia, Eren—De nuevo me abraza.

—De hecho…—me separo de ella un poco—Hoy conocí a un chico en la Universidad, al parecer de grados superiores.

— ¿Ha si? ¿Y cuál es su nombre? — ella me mira con una sonrisa algo rara.

—Levi.

Me madre se separa completamente de mí, en un movimiento rápido.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta algo alterada.

Su expresión cambia, me hace recordar a la expresión que puso él al escuchar mi nombre completo.

— ¿Levi? —Repite— ¿Levi qué?

—Ackerman.

Mi madre comienza a caminar en círculos, algo nerviosa.

—No, no. —se detiene y me toma de los hombros bruscamente.

— ¿Qué sucede, madre?

Hasta este punto ya me encontraba demasiado asustado.

—No vas a volver a ver a ese chico, Eren.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella no responde, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la siguiente habitación.

—Es algo que no debes saber.

Ella se va.

Algo ocurría, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

...

* * *

Gracias por leer Endless Sky.


End file.
